Two piece pneumatic tires having removable tread belts disposed over a tire carcass are generally designed for use on large earthmover vehicles and are subjected to high stress and loads under harsh environmental conditions such as in rock quarries, mines, foundries, and other areas where tires are subjected to puncture-producing and wear-inducing conditions. In particular, the rubber interface between the tread belt and the carcass may be subject to movement between the tread belt and carcass, which may lead to degradation at the interface.